


Dare

by Prim_the_Amazing



Series: Bingo [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: “Hmm,” she says, eyes narrowing, lips pursed, finger on her chin, in apparent deep thought about this incredible philosophical quandary. “Well, I’ve heard about a few of them! Ooh, I’ve always wanted to play spin the bottle! But, oh, there’s just two of us. We’d just be spinning a bottle around and kissing each other over and over again.”She giggles at the silly idea, grin wide, cheeks going a little purple, and Beau’s brain is abruptly down in the gutter. She’s hit over the head with the sudden want to convince Jester that no, playing spin the bottle with only two people is a great idea and they should do it immediately. Maybe minus the bottle. She clears her throat and avoids eye contact instead, smiling crooked and stiff as she laughs awkwardly and stilted along with Jester. “Ha, yeah, that would be pretty stupid.”





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo, square: Truth or Dare.

“Jes,” Beau groans, “could you maybe go to sleep?” 

Beau’s been longing for the sweet release of sleep for about an hour now, and Jester’s _still_ cheerfully humming and drawing, candle flickering light across their little shared room. And shared bed. The inn only had rooms with single beds left. At least it’s a _large_ single, big enough for a frosty couple to have a couple of feet of frigid space between them as they sleep at opposite edges of the mattress, as is proper for rich married people. They’re mostly using the space so that Jester can properly sprawl out with her books and pencils and Beau can arrange herself so that she hopefully won’t kick or punch Jester in the face while sleeping. Again. 

Thinking about it, Jester puts up with a lot as Beau’s roommate. Maybe she should just suck it up. 

Jester looks over at her, tail flicking idly in the air. “But I’m not tired yet, Beau!” 

Beau squints up at her tiredly. “How?” They’d fought a  _ lot  _ of bugbears today. 

“Sugar,” she says simply. 

“Sugar crashes are a thing, you know.” 

“Not for me!” she says cheerfully. 

“Of course.” She sighs. 

Jester looks back over at her from her sketches and pouts a bit. It’s unfairly cute. “I’m sorry, Beau, I’m not trying to keep you up. It’s just that I’m not sleepy at all and if I blow out the candle now I’ll just lay awake in bed  _ forever  _ and I’ll be  _ so bored. _ I hate bored, Beau!” 

She thinks about being forced to learn how to walk and talk with small dainty steps and words like a proper lady, to sit and meditate and read for hours like a proper monk. “Yeah, bored blows.” 

“Not even the fun kind of blowing either,” she says, and Beau snickers a little. Dick jokes are not common in proper households or monk reserves. She therefore enjoys them immensely. “Maybe we could play a game together? Pretty please, Beau?” 

She groans, because she’s Beauregard Lionett, queen of tact, but also no one says _ pretty please _ like that to Beau. Perfectly genuine and earnest and sweet. She groans because she knows that she’s going to give in from the moment she asks. “Fiiiiine.” 

“Yesss!” Jester says, doing a little fist pump. “I’ve never played sleepover games before!” 

Neither has Beau. She didn’t have a whole lot of friends growing up. Too rich for the poor kids and too rowdy for the rich ones. She turns over and opens her eyes and props herself up on one knuckle against her cheek instead of saying that, though. Jester would get all sympathetic, which always feels weird. Sure, Jester’s mom loved her and Beau’s… didn’t. But at least she got to leave the house. It feels weird when Jester gets all sad for her. Beau doesn’t want to make Jester sad at all. 

“What, uh, kind of sleepover games do you want to play?” she asks, slick and smooth, not revealing her own ignorance at all. She doesn’t exactly have an excuse like Jester does. 

_ “Hmm,”  _ she says, eyes narrowing, lips pursed, finger on her chin, in apparent deep thought about this incredible philosophical quandary. _ “Well, _ I’ve heard about a few of them! Ooh, I’ve always wanted to play spin the bottle! But, oh, there’s just two of us. We’d just be spinning a bottle around and kissing each other over and over again.” 

She giggles at the silly idea, grin wide, cheeks going a little purple, and Beau’s brain is abruptly down in the gutter. She’s hit over the head with the sudden want to convince Jester that no, playing spin the bottle with only two people is a _ great _ idea and they should do it immediately. Maybe minus the bottle. She clears her throat and avoids eye contact instead, smiling crooked and stiff as she laughs awkwardly and stilted along with Jester. “Ha, yeah, that would be pretty stupid.” 

“So stupid,” Jester agrees. 

“Totally pointless.” 

_ “Really _ dumb.” 

“Yup!” 

“Yep.” 

There’s a beat of silence that stretches on for too long before Jester exclaims with half triumphance and half desperation, “Truth or dare!” 

“Sure!” she says. “That’s a totally normal game to play! Let’s do it!” 

“Okay, okay,” Jester says, rubbing her hands together as she thinks. “I dare you…” 

“I didn’t pick truth or dare yet. Do you not know the rules? It’s kind of in the name.” 

“No, I totally know the rules!” Jester says just a bit too defensively. Beau just barely stops herself from snickering. “I just, um, guessed that you’d pick dare!” 

“Hey, I’m a multifaceted being, okay. I’m three dimensional. I could pick truth, you don’t know.” 

“Fine, I’m sorry for boxing you in, Beau. Do you want to do truth or dare?” 

Beau grins. “Dare.” 

Jester laughs and playfully hits her on the shoulder hard enough to bruise. “I dare you to eat a bug!” 

Beau wrinkles her nose. “Gross!”

“You’ve got to do it, or else I get to cut your pinkie off!” She leans in confidingly. “But don’t worry I’d heal it back later.” 

“I feel like you’re getting some stuff mixed up. And there’s not even a bug here _ to _ eat.” It’s a very nice inn. Disturbingly nice. Something in Beau can’t help but suspect that they’re going to find a murder dungeon or a fight club in the basement. 

“We can just get one from Caduceus!” Jester suggests, like that’s so obvious. 

“He’s probably asleep.” 

“It’s fiiiiine, he won’t care! He’s very nice.” 

“And I think he’d mind me eating one of his bugs? He talks to them like you talk to Nugget.” 

“I feel like you might just be making excuses so you don’t have to eat a bug,” Jester says, and Beau suddenly realizes that she’s in very real danger of actually being made to eat a bug. 

Time to play dirty. 

“Well, I’m using one of my vetos on this dare. Pass.” It may be dirty to make up fake truth or dare rules that Jester couldn’t possibly know are real or not, but it’s not like she’s gonna be playing games with anyone but the Mighty Nein anyways. It’s fine. 

Jester puffs her cheeks out in a sulk. “Veto? How many of those do you get?” 

“Three,” she arbitrarily decides. “New dare, come on. And it has to not be about eating something or bugs. Those’re the rules.” 

“Well, yeah, I knew that, obviously…” She takes a deep breath, thinking. “I dare you, I dare you to, toooooo…” Her face clears, brightens, her smile and eyes opening up. “I dare you to kiss me, Beau!” 

Beau chokes on her spit. 

“You know, like spin the bottle. Kissing is a normal sleepover game thing, right?” 

“Yes,” she rasps, “yes, it totally is. I’ve kissed so many platonic friends on sleepovers, you don’t even know.” 

“Well,” Jester says determinedly, “now that I’ve got friends and am having a sleepover, it’s about time I do that then, right?” 

“Right,” Beau says, feeling a bit like she’s having a dream. She subtly pinches herself. Ouch. 

Oh, wow. This is real. Beau’s luck is ridiculous and unpredictable. 

She sits up properly. Jester looks at her expectantly. Beau really wishes she’d stop. 

“Uh,” she says. “Aren’t you gonna close your eyes?” 

“Oh!” Jester says. “Right!” 

And she closes her eyes, and claps her hands over them for good measure. Beau can’t stop herself from smiling fondly at that. But it’s fine. No one’s watching. 

“Don’t gotta go _ that _ far,” she says, taking Jester’s wrists in her hands, pulling them away. Jester’s eyes flutter open for a moment, brilliant and adorable, before she hurriedly shuts them again. For a moment, Beau just _ looks  _ at her. Freckles indistinguishable in the soft candlelight, hair soft and skin blue and lips right there. She leans in like Jester’s the center of gravity. 

“Aren’t you going to-- _ mmph.”  _

Beau kisses her, eyes falling shut, falling into the feeling. Her lips are cool and soft and perfectly kissable. After a moment, she presses back, kissing slowly, experimentally. Beau sighs into it. Jester kinda tastes like the powdered donut she had for supper. Sweet to the point of toothache. 

Belatedly, she remembers to break off the kiss far past the time it would’ve been weird for her to not to. Sleepover kisses are just supposed to be quick embarrassed pecks as everyone giggles around you. Daring each other to kiss when it’s just the two of you and then getting lost in it… well. They’re not exactly normal. It doesn’t have to mean something. 

Fuck, it totally means something for Beau. Does it mean something for Jester? She tries to see if she can see it in Jester’s eyes as they dazedly blink open, like she’d just been woken from a serene dream, but she’s got no goddamned idea. 

“That was…” she starts. 

“Truth?” Beau interrupts. Jester blinks, as if only just now remembering the game. “Or dare?” 

If she picks truth, then maybe she can ask… 

“Dare,” Jester says decisively. Beau wilts for a moment, but then she catches the hopeful looking Jester is giving her. She has a feeling that she’s not hoping that Beau will dare her to eat a bug. 

Although if she did, she totally would. Beau grins. “I dare you to kiss me again.” 

By the way that Jester _ pounces  _ on her back onto the bed, she’s got a feeling that she won’t have to ask Jester for the truth to be reassured. 

It meant something. 


End file.
